Fate Fell Short
by Shinjtsu
Summary: One girl becomes tangled up in the affairs of Voldemort. Rating for some violence and language. Possible some romance, but not fluff and it won't be the basis of the entire story. More information on the inside.


**Summary:** One girl gets caught up in the affairs of Death Eaters. Can't put much more because it would give away too much of the story, but read the first chappie to see if you like -  
**  
Disclaimer: **This will be posted once and only once. I do not own Harry Potter, nor any other of Rowlings characters, buildings, places, etc. I have, however, kidnapped them and am forcing them to do my will. I do own the plot and at least one character of my own, both of which are also being forced to do my will (but hey, feel sorry for Rowling's characters, mine are used to it).

Now, enjoy the story .

* * *

**Chapter One: A Slaughtering**

Darkness fell around her, suffocating and deep. She stumbled, fell, then she was up again, running, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. It shouldn't have happened like this. She shouldn't have died this way. But it had happened, and there was nothing to change it now, nothing to do but run. Run, and pray that they didn't catch up with her.

They had invaded her house at midnight, when the members of her family were all in their beds, dreaming of everything and nothing in particular. The crashing from below her had awakened her from sleep, and the sound of shattering glass had brought her from her bed to the stairwell. It was just as her dark eyes had peered down the stairway that it had happened—a scream, then a hand reached out to grab her, wrapping itself around her mouth to make sure that her voice was not added to the chorus of wailing. She struggled to escape, breaking free and running to her mother's bedroom.

She wished now that she hadn't gone there. It was a mistake. Her mother was lying there, her white bed covered with violent red, seeping through the mattress, forming pools around her face. You could hardly recognize her anymore. Deep slashes covered her body, creating fountains of blood. And men stood over her, their faces hidden deep inside heavy black hoods, laughing at what they had done. She had screamed, and four black-hooded heads snapped up, staring directly at her…

That was when she had started running. And now that she had started, there was no stopping her. Or so she thought, until her foot caught on a tree root and she felt her face slam into the ground. A loud cracking sound issued from beside her, and a hand reached down to pull her up.

"What are you doing here, stupid girl?" a familiar voice snarled.

"They invaded my house," she gasped.

"I'm not an idiot, I am one of them you imbecile. Now get on your feet, and quickly. They are catching up."

She rose to her feet, heart pounding, tears welling up in her eyes, and a harsh, stinging sensation on the side of her face that had met the dirt and stones of the forest. She felt a tugging on her stomach, and the world spun around her. She felt her insides rise into her throat, and then a sudden burning inside her head. All became blackness.

* * *

**A/N:** You may recognize this story from another account (though you may not, it only got 8 hits). I had it on my account MadSong, but found I had neglected it for far too long. Since I had forgotten about the old account and made a new one, I moved the story here and am currently trying to find a way to delete the MadSong account (by the way, if anyone knows how to do that, please message me, it'd help a lot). I deleted the story from that account entirely, and it will be continued here. 

The first chapter is short, but they will get longer. I don't think any of them will be too long, it helps the flow of this particular story to break it up a bit.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and will like the coming chapters as well.

I'm stealing the system from Rasielle, but it'll take 5 reviews to get up another chapter…if you like it, tell me so I'll post the next one, and if you don't, don't review so I'll know not to continue. (Note that I don't mean you can't use constructive criticism, but "omg u suk" doesn't help me much). Simple, right?

**Shin**


End file.
